Location information for ear pieces may be used for a number of different purposes. One purpose may be to allow a user to receive information about the user's location via global positioning signals, “GPS” signals. However, these current systems contain several limitations. Where the ear pieces are worn by a user who is also carrying a smart phone or other mobile device which includes a GPS receiver and which are in wireless communication with the ear pieces such as over a Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) or Bluetooth link, the location of the ear pieces may be inferred. If the user is wearing only an earpiece and does not bring the electronic device, a GPS signal may not be received. Also, GPS signals are not always readily available such as when indoors or in other locations where the signal is blocked in whole or part. Sometimes GPS signals can be received, but may be of limited accuracy due to limitations on the number of satellites which may be in view. For example, steep terrain or large building structures may block GPS signals or reduce the accuracy of any location derived from them. While GPS signals provide some solutions to the problem of determining a user's general location, there is a need to provide a better means of determining a user's location. In addition, the ear piece(s) may be used independently of a smart phone or another mobile device. What is needed is an improved ear piece which provides location information.